Paint Roller
Paint Roller sometimes called Skainter is a boss character who was first fought in Kirby's Adventure and its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, and later appeared in a few other games. He is an artist on the go, and always wears a pair of roller skates to travel at high speeds. His body in an orange circle with large round eyes and wears a hat atop his body. He has a giant paintbrush with him in all appearances. His name is based on the fact that he paints and wears roller skates. He also appeared in an episode of the anime. Most recently, Paint Roller has appeared as a card in the mini-game Card Swipe in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland In these games Paint Roller is the boss of the second level, Ice Cream Island. He is fought in front of a large jigsaw puzzle with a mountainous scenery scribbled on it. In the original version the puzzle had swirls and musical notes on it instead. The arena has one paint-splattered floor, two platforms, and four canvases on each corner of the room. Paint Roller will run to one and hastily scribble a drawing or two before sprinting off to another one. The drawing will come alive in a similar fashion to Ado and Adeleine's drawings and go after Kirby. Kirby can either inhale and spit the paintings back at Paint Roller or get an ability that differs depending on what the painting depicts. Paint Roller is vulnerable to attack while he is painting. 'List of Paint Roller's paintings' * Painted Waddle Dee: A painted Waddle Dee will run in Kirby's direction. No ability. * Nimbus: Flies away while shooting lightning. Gives Spark. * Car: similar to Waddle Dee but faster, if drawn on an upper level it will hit the opposite ledge and turn around. Gives Wheel. * Baseball: Flies directly at Kirby. Gives Ball. * Painted Parasol: A painted parasol that chases Kirby similar to some of the parasols released by Waddle Dee. Gives Parasol. * Bomb: Just explodes after a while. Gives Crash. * Microphone: A painted mike. Gives Mike. * Painted Kirby: Very rarely Paint Roller will draw this. It behaves the same as Waddle Dee and doesn't give an ability. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse Paint Roller is once again a boss in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse though the way he is fought is more like a mini-game. In "Paint Panic", Paint Roller paints the outline of a picture of a recurring item or even a boss in the Kirby Series that the player must redraw using the DS's touch screen. During the battle, Kirby is pursued by Bombers, so Kirby will have to hurry and complete the picture before the Bomber comes to blow him up. In the last room the player has to type in a self-destruct code that will blow up Paint Roller and his Bombers. The cutscene before the fight suggests that this Paint Roller is just one of Drawcia's paintings brought to life and not the same one from Kirby's Adventure. Physical Appearance Paint Roller has an orange spherical body, pink cheeks and large round eyes. He is always seen carrying around what appears to be a marker or paintbrush (and even a paint bucket in the anime) in his hands. He wears white roller skates with 4 small wheels on each blade. Official art and some in-game appearances both depict him with small black limbs, yet some sprites show him with no limbs. He wears a hat in all appearances, yet the color of his hat varies from game to game. In official art of Kirby's Adventure, his hat is divided into several white and yellow sections with a green brim. In Kirby's Avalanche, the hat keeps its sectioned design, but this time has red and blue stripes instead of yellow and white. His brim was now gray, which would be used in games following. In his most recent appearances, he is portrayed wearing a pinkish-red hat with the same gray brim. In the Anime Dedede hires this monster to mess around with a museum of fine-arts, a place dreamt up by Tiff and endorsed by the King himself. Dedede isn't too big on art, so he lets Paint Roller go there and make some art of his own. Paint Roller runs wild and Tiff is heart broken. Dedede was enjoying the whole thing until Paint Roller then paints a larger-than life painting of Dedede- which comes alive and nearly scares the king to death. When Paint Roller paints and arms the painting with a laser gun, Meta Knight arrives and melts it with a torch, and then explains that everything Paint Roller paints comes to life. Kirby steps in inhales Paint Roller's brush, granting him the Paint ability. The two skate around the museum and duel by painting different objects in an attempt to trump the other's object. In the end, Paint Roller paints a ticking time bomb. Kirby, thinking ahead, paints a giant missile. The missile homes in on Paint Roller and, more importantly, the bomb. The two collide in a calamitous explosion. Paint Roller, along with the museum, is destroyed in the blast. Trivia *Although he doesn't directly appear in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, There is a boss named Wiz who's behavior is similar to that of Paint Roller's and is basically Paint Roller's Mirror World correspondent. *Even though the object Paint Roller caries had been confirmed to be a brush, it instead resembles a giant marker in both official art and in-game. In Kirby's Avalanche the brush is actually changed and recolored to look like a pencil. *Paint Roller doesn't appear in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, but Heavy Lobster and Cameleon Arm gives Kirby the paint Paint ability. Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses